crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Avengers
The Avengers are a group of enhanced indivisuals, gathered together by the director of S.W.O.R.D, Nick Fury. Together, they act as a team of heroes, protecting the galaxy from other threats, be it from enhanced, evil organizations or naturel disasters. Members Current Members *Chris "SG" Hatchenson *Kurohai *Thomas Stark *Sergei Korobov *Septem *Elia *Kido Shinji *Thor *Ashely Grimoire Former Members * Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto (Quit) History V2 Attacks For the teams first mission they were sent to the sahara desert to deal with sightings of an enemy team of robots called The Stealth Razors. Thomas and Chris "SG" Hatchenson dealt with on half of the team and managed to secure what they were trying to get before the fled. Meanwhile Septem, Sergai and Kurohai dealt with the other half of the team who were acting as decoys. Soon after the team was attacked by a large mechanical worm which was after the cube, the team fended it off until the S.W.O.R.D helicarrier arrived to scare it off. Aboard the hellicarrier the team awaited new information until however Chris managed to hack into S.W.O.R.D's systems and uncover some information that S.W.O.R.D has plans to terminate the Avenger if they were to go rouge. Chris told the group but even when Fury assured them that those plans were never going to be used the team started arguing and soon a fight broke loose. During the chaos V2's ship managed to attack the carrier and steal the cube and managed to escape leaving the team back at square one. V2 was spotted in London where he and his machine were attacking the team head off to stop him. V2 activated the cube which transformed into a huge star destroyer which would make the sun go super nova which would destroy the Sol System. The team engaged the Stealth Razor, Thomas led missiles from Unit-04 into Unit-03 destroying it and later overloaded his system firing a uni-beam which destroyed Unit-04. Septem managed to kill Unit 2 in close combat later Unit 1 battled Kurohai and Septem and was getting the upperhand until Chris and Septem arrived and defeated him. When the team finally engaged V2 Thomas's suit was taken control of and he attacked the group though Chris managed to to fix him. In the final battle Thomas flew over and managed to shut down the Star Destroyer in the last second while the team battled V2 who at the end of the battled shut himself off. The team left victorious and Fury told them bigger things are coming but for now they shout rest. Bank Heist Kurohai and Septem were sent to the GNB bank in LA to save the hostages taken captured by the terrorist organization known as The Foot Clan. The Nights hired the mercenary known as Mauler to take down any cops or agents who attempt to get in the bank. When the two reached LA they attacked the bank, Septem taking on the terrorists while Kurohai battled Mauler. After awhile Septem took down the terrorists and managed to disarm the bomb. Kurohai also managed to hold off Mauler until Septem knocked him back so she could freeze him place. Mauler and the Nights were taken into custody and the day was saved. Dangerous Love When Freyja, the demigod with the ability to manipulate men, arrived in Primeverse and landed on a planet that happened to be under UCR control they would respond by sending troops down to find out why the colony suddenly went silent. This would result in them falling under Freyja's spell and after several attempts at trying this again the UCR would finally contact S.W.O.R.D for assistance. And so, two members of the Avengers were sent down, Septem and Chris Hatchenson. After some quick investigating the two would be escorted to Freyja herself by one of her followers. Soon after meeting her Septem would be caught in her trap, Chris however, due to being a synthetic would go unaffected. Finding this as a mild annoyance Freyja ordered Septem to attack his friend, and without question he did so and after being overpowered by both Septem and multiple other men Chris would be thrown into a make shift prison. It would turn out that the women of the colony were also sent to this prison, and so after contacting S.W.O.R.D, Chris and his new cell mates would stage a breakout. Around this time Freyja would be notified that all the desirable valuables in the colony have already been brought to her. After sulking she would decide that the best course of action would be to move on to another planet and sent Septem to go "deal" with the prisoners. Septem however would be ambushed by said prisoners and in the scuffle would be dealt a hard blow to the head, this would be enough to break Freyja's spell on him and restore him back to normal. Chris and Septem, instead of waiting for S.W.O.R.D assistance, would instead decide to try and take out Freyja by themselves again. This would result in Septem once again coming under Freyja's control after being kissed by her. Right before it began to look like the same events would play out again for Chris, he would be saved the back up S.W.O.R.D had sent, Septem's sister, Elia. After quickly knocking out her sibling, Elia and Chris would take down Freyja using a device S.W.O.R.D made to cancel out her powers. Freyja would be then taken back to Skyverse by the UCR where she was punished by her mother. Kirito and the Croc During his break Thomas chose to hang out on Earth in California. At the same time Kirito and his cousin were on holiday. However the day was ruined when a jewellery store was robbed by a huge crocodile looking person known as Killer Croc. Thomas stepped into action and attacked Croc who managed to throw Thomas into a building, however before he could get away Croc was stopped by Kirito who dispite putting but a good fight was easily beaten by Croc. This gave Thomas time to get ready and fend off Croc who escaped into the sewer with the stolen goods. Thomas flew off to find Croc meanwhile Kirito chose to go into the sewers to track Croc. He managed to follow Croc's trail until he reached a sewer pipe leading to the ocean, just above was a dock lined with warehouses this is where Kirito started looking first. Kirito found the warehouse Croc was in and spied on him until he was found by Croc and the two battled, However this time the battle was one equal. The battle lead outside where Thomas managed to find the two and lended a hand where him and Kirito battled together to beat Croc. Later S.W.O.R.D arrived and took the knocked out Croc away to prison, surprisingly Nick Fury was there where he offered Kirito a place on the Avengers which he accepted. The Fallen Soldier While the S.W.O.R.D Space Carrier was docked on the UCR planet of Sina the team were allowed a short vacation while it refueled and restocked supplies. Meanwhile Nick Fury went into the city to meant with a contact who had information about the Foot Clan, however the contact betrayed Fury and he was attacked by Foot Clan assassins. Barley escaping Fury drove through the city while being assaulted by assassin driven cars, during this he managed to contact Chris and told him to tell the team to meet a an old warehouse Fury gave Chris the location to. Soon after this Fury's car was toppled by a high ranking Foot Clan assassin known as Kenshi Gi but Fury managed to escape by using a small yet powerful laser to cut through the ground and into a pipe. Eventually Fury met the team at the warehouse where he informed them that the Foot Clan are trying to kill him to take down S.W.O.R.D and that they have most likely infiltrated the carrier as he could not get through to it as well as the planet government, he decided the best thing to do was for them to get off planet and stop whatever plan the Foot Clan felt was so important that they had to take down S.W.O.R.D for using what information Fury already had. Thomas, Chris and Kirito were sent to steal a small shuttle from the docks while Kurohai tended to Fury's wounds at the warehouse, but soon assassin arrived on the scene, Thomas and Kirito easily dealt with them while Chris hacked a shuttle but soon after Kenshi arrived and on his own managed to defeat and nearly kill the three. They however managed to escape with there lives (Chris even shutting down from his injuries), running into the ship and flying off they flew to the warehouse where Fury and Kurohai were waiting, however Kenshi and his fellow assassin were not far behind and attacked the now weakened team and this resulted in Fury being impaled by Kenshi's sword. Despite this Fury ordered the team to get on the shuttle and go, reluctantly they left him as he died. While in space Chris reactivated and he noticed a USB stuck in his body, curios they hooked Chris up to the ships computer and a message played, it was from Fury and it informed them about the Foot Clan next move. It turns out they are after something known as "the Sword of Souls" which legend states can "bring a new dawn and wipe away the sins of man" even if this is not true it means the Foot Clan will stop at nothing to acquire it even if it mean they have to kill innocent people. The team set off to Earth while they start to plan there next mission. Taking Back the Carrier A day after the attack, Septem and Elia (who were still on the planet and were not aware of the attack) were contacted by the planets local hospital that their "grand father" had been brought in. Once arriving the twins find Nick Fury in the hospital bed and he informs them about what happened and that he surived by using a drug that slowed his heart rate so he would not bleed out after being stabbed. After being omitted from the hospital, Fury tells the twins that they are going to take back the carrier. Once arriving at the docks they make their way through the carrier, taking out Mystic Night spies and worked together with agents to take back the carrier. After finishing up the took the carrier back into orbit and set off to find the Avengers. The Sword of Souls After arriving in China, the Avengers made their way to the National Museum of China and managed to locate the Sword of Souls, however it was heavly guarded and thus the team devised a plan to steal it. Step one was shutting down the secruity systems, Chris managed to do this by distracting the guard and then knocking him out, he then turned off the secruity systems and it was then up to the team to hide in the museum until night. Later that night the team regrouped and made the was to the swords room, however to their suprise it was already being stolen by the Foot Clan. The Avenger engaged the Nights but one managed to get away with the sword, but the team found out where he was heading by "persuading" one of the Nights that was left behind. The Dragon Emperor Eventually the Avengers managed to reach the location of the Foot Clan "ritual", a lone asteroid orbiting a star at the edge of the galaxy. Once arriving the team found that the asteroid had a breathable atmosphere and thus landed on it. Once there they found a few abandoned shuttle and further on was a hundred members of the Foot Clan (Kenshi included) chanting to a huge statue of a dragon. At the foot of that statue was a armoured man, the leader of the Foot Clan, "The Dragon Emperor". Knowing that they arrived, the Emperor informed them of the Nights cause, that they wished to bring back their "old god" who would bring about a new age for the galaxy by destroying it and then challenged them to the same trial he did year ago "the battle of 100" where the team must face 100 challengers at once and win in order to battle the Emperor himself. The Avengers battled and nights and eventually won, Kirito even besting Kenshi this time and telling him that he can seek his goal through other ways. After this the Emperor game down from the altar and engaged the Avengers, he was victorious for a few minutes before they managed to overpower him. Defeated, the Emperor stab himself with the Sword of Souls he was wielding, thus finishing the ritual as then the gem within the sword absorbed his soul and then transferred it into the statue. Once this happened the statue, it came to life, this also caused the asteroid to break its orbit and start to fall into the star. The Avengers did their best to fend off the dragon but to no avail as they were soon left weakened from its attacks. Preparing to fly off the dragon started to float in the air, however at this moment is was struck with cannon fire as the S.W.O.R.D Carrier came into view, advised by the revealed to be alive Nick Fury the team got into the pair of Quinjets sent from the carrier. Once aboard the carrier finished off the dragon by shooting it into the star, this destroying it for good. After all of this Nick Fury told the team that they did a good job and that they "deserve some rest". The events of this would cause Kirito to leave the group, out of fear of leaving his kids without a father. The Deadly Trial While the Avengers were out on the mission Nick Fury contacted Kido Shinji, a Avengers reserve, who was sent out as a proxy member for the absent Avengers, Ryuki would go up against Wolfgang von Strucker and his assistant Basil for the fate of his hometown. Wolfgang had plotted to decimate the city, killing all but the smart and resourceful. However this was put to and end when Ryuki arrived at their warehouse. After several attempt to kill Ryuki and Dragreder Wolfgang started to lose his tempter and started to shoot at Ryuki, not caring if his assistant got hit. This caused the young hero to push Basil out of the way who fell over the railing and into the vat of chemicals before it was set alight by Dragreder after Ryuki figured out a way to stop their plan. Using this to his advantage, Wolfgang tackled Kido and started to beat him to a pulp before Ryuki used his sword summon to save his own life. This move cut off Wolfgang's right hand and Ryuki managed to knock the scientist out. Later Kido pulled Wolfgang out of the burning building and awaited the fire department and S.W.O.R.D to arrive. When they did Wolfgang was taken away and inpriosned in a high security prison. Meanwhile Kido was made into a full time Avenger for his work. Freedom for Some One day on the USSR planet of Venezia, the former GoH marine turned Cyborg Khamsin Dunes arrvied to bring "freedom" to those who were in no need of it. After nearly destroyed two village and killing only a few guards the USSR contacted S.W.O.R.D and requested the help of the Avengers later after being debriefed the team comprised of Septem, Elia, Kurohai and Sergei arrived on the planet and soon ran into Khamsin and after a failed attempt to negotiate with him started to fight. Having the upper hand for a little while, Khamsin tor into the team until they managed to work together and take him down in a big group attack. After being ripped out of his body by Sergei, Khamsin and his body were taken away by the planets military and he has been put in the gulags. The Forgotten ChildrenCategory:TeamCategory:Good While drifting through space the S.W.O.R.D Space Carrier collided with a unknown space station, due to an advanced cloaking system it did not appear on the carriers radar and after scanning the ship it was clear that it was transmitting a faint distress signal. Responding to the signal the Avengers on board were sent into the space station to investigate what happened. After splitting up into two teams both groups ran into signs that someone bad went down and that everyone on the station was dead. Soon both ran into the creatures responsible for killing the people on the station, Chris, Septem and Elia running into the BLIND Executioner and Thomas, Kurohai and Kido facing off against the BLIND Harvester. After fending off the creatures the two teams eventually met again in the main lab of the station. There Chris hacked into the stations computers and the group learnt all about Project BLIND and the horrors the scientists in the station committed ﻿in order to create the creatures that inevitably killed them. The group would then proceed to lure the creatures to their location to kill them and put an end to their suffering. After a long battle it was clear that the creatures were an equel match for the Avengers. However, after digging up files Chris managed to distract the creatures by showing them pictures and videos of their former lives. Chris, wanting to be the one to finish them off single handedly destroyed both of the creatures. After a few seconds of reflecting on his actions, Chris and the rest of the team needed to get off the station as it was, as a result Chris's hacking, going to explode. Luckily the group managed to get off in time and watched as the station and what it represent disappeared for good. Beasts of Leasath TBA Let the Show Begin! After hearing about a power magician who had stolen from several high security banks, Nick Fury would send the Avengers to deal with this "Mumbo" during his latest heist. After interrupting his "show" the Avengers would engage in battle with Mumbo, who soon began making fools of them with his tricks. After having enough of them Mumbo cast a spell that sucked the group into his hat. Inside his hat there is a whole other world, where Mumbo has full control. After transforming the Avengers into things that represented them and nullifying their powers, Mumbo would round them up and forced them to help him in his show, the finale of which would be making them disappear for good. After forcing most of the group to preform, which consisted of Sergei jumping through flaming hoops, Kido recreating flight of the valkyries and Thomas preforming show tunes, Mumbo would move onto his second to last act which involved Chris. What was meant to be an adaptation of the Nut Cracker soon became a tacky late night raunchy as Chris proceeded to rub himself up against all the other dancers. Frustrated, Mumbo attempted to stop the horny toy but this would result in Mumbo's hat being knocked off his head. As soon as it hit the ground the Avengers and Mumbo were kicked out of the hat world. Not taking kindly to being forced to preform the Avengers would proceed to teach the now weakened Mumbo a lesson before sending him off to prison. Not One Step Back! Responding to the USSR's need of assistance once more, the Avengers were sent to kill/capture a pair of mercenaries, known as Whiplash and Mauler, that were making the Exon Civil War even more difficult. Despite intensive planning the ELA, due to the main antagonist Megnsk being in on the plan due to no one expecting him of his treachery, had sent several kill teams against the Avengers and their UG comrades in arms. Despite the near massive efforts the ELA failed to stop the Avengers before they got to the mercenaries where a brutal fight ensued, where Kido nearly ended up killing Mauler. After the successful capture of the two mercenaries, Megnsk used the bought time to finish the construction on the ODIN; an uber heavy assualt platform with massive weaponry to make his final desperate push to New Moscow where the Exon Red Army was fighting (and would not be able to withstand the combined assualts from the ELA and the ODIN). While doing battle with it, Ryuki's contract beast Dragerder died and thus the contract was complete and Kido stopped being a Kamen Rider. However Dragreder's death was not in vaine, as he managed to successfully distract the ODIN mech long enough for Sergei to be able to climb aboard and destroy it from the inside, at the loss of Kido Shinji's best friend and greatest weapon. The team were heavily thanked and rewarded for their efforts including the ex-convict Sergei who gained his citizenship back to the USSR. Category:Avengers